Bloom
by InvisableInc
Summary: They didnt know eachother, they had never really met before, but when he asked of her, she came through. And he would be forever greatful.  Rewrite of Hobbies:Flowers  HinaSasu


**Bloom**

Ya, so this is the rewrite of Hobbies: flowers. I never really had that many readers for this story so Im still not sure if I should bother with this. Read the story and tell me if I should keep writing it.

It was a beautiful day in the village of Kanoha, the sun was shining, and the sky was almost cloud free. Many of the villagers took advantage of the nice weather and spent the day outside. One such villager was Hinata Hyuga, with her head high in the clouds, and her feet walking of there own accord, she hummed as her body slipped skillfully through the crowds. Though her seemed to feet move with purpose, she really had nothing to do, and no where to go, her mind was off in lala land, and her body had slipped into autopilot.

Finally, Hinata's mind was summoned back to earth by the sweet scent of flowers, and as she awoke, Hinata realized that she had arrived at her secret get way. The place was so secret in fact, that Hinata herself hardly new where she was.

**(Flash Back) (2 years previous)**

_16 year old Hinata Hyugga laid silently in the darkness of her room as the clock struck 1. The girl could feel her eyes burning, but knew that it was not from tiredness, she had cried herself to sleep again. It seemed that she had been doing that a lot more often as of late._

_Her father, the great Hiashi Hyugga, might have finally broken his poor daughter's heart. He had been… mistreating her, for years. But what he had done this time, in Hinata's opinion, was far worse than what he had ever done to her before. He went out to dinner, without her._

_Now Hinata has been severely hurt in his extreme training, ridiculed constantly by higher up family members, and been sentenced to more mortifying punishments than she could count. But she had always been considered part of the family._

_She had not been a good enough heir, or a good enough ninja, but now, now she was not a good enough daughter._

_Hinata could not there was no where left for her to turn to. So she jumped out her bedroom window. With nothing but a white tank top, and dark blue short shorts on, she ran through the cold night air._

**(End Flash Back)**

She ran blinded by tears that night, and ended up in this once unfamiliar garden and it became the escape that he had come to depend on. She was drawn to this place night after night for months after, but she rarely eve felt safe to be here doing the day. She felt like if anyone ever found out, they would take it away from her some how. But right now, she could careless who saw her as she entered through the gates to her haven.

She smiling, she took a deep breath, and let it out, she felt such a peace surge through her. "Now then, who's thirsty," Hinata spoke aloud.

Hinata was lost again, deep in a content trance, and did not notice the other figure in the garden until he was right on top of her.

"AAHH!" she shouted in surprise. "U-U-U-U-Uchiha-sama!" Hinata backed away quickly. "W-W-What are you doing here!"

"I live here, what about you?" Sasuke growled. 'So this is the one who's been sneaking onto my property.' Sasuke was not pleased, he didn't like people on his property.

"Y-you what!" Hinata said. 'Th-this is the Uchiha district?' Hinata thought in horror.

"Do you have a hearing problem girl? What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke demanded walking closer to her. Hinata backed up as he approached her, his scowling face convinced her that this would be where she meets her end. The dance seemed to continue until finally Hinata was backed into a tree and had no where left to go. Sasuke continued to stomp foreword to her until he was just inside her personal space. "Well!" he hollered at her, his arms shooting out hitting the bark of the tree so hard that Hinata heard the wood crack.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm-m s-s-sor-sor-sorry, U-U-U-ch-ch-chiha-s-s-san," Hinata stuttered out fearfully.

Sasuke looked her over carefully, 'Hinata Hyugga? She's the dobe's fangirl. What's she doing here?' Sasuke backed away slowly, realizing that he probably scared the girl half to death. He watched as she shook violently, her eyes huge and lined with tears.

"You're Hinata Hyugga aren't you," he asked, in a calm voice trying to show her that he wasn't about to kill her.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes," she stammered, still shaking like mad.

He sighed again, "I'm not going to hurt you Hyugga," he said trying to calm her down. Hinata didn't say anything, she just kept watching him. He sighed again, "Here, let me… help you inside," he said offering her his hand. Hinata eyed it warily before reaching out and taking it, pulling her to him, he helped her shaky form into his house.

**0o0**

Hinata sat on the couch in the main room of the Uchiha mansion. She was trying to calm herself, and stop shaking, but after the scare she just had, it would take a while. It was strange, at first it seemed that Sasuke was going to kill her, but then the man had a major mood swing, and was suddenly offering her into his house for tea.

Hinata looked around the living room of the strange Uchiha's home while she waited for him to bring the tea. It looked like any other house, family crests and pictures hung from the white walls. The carpet in this room was a beautiful deep blue color that Hinata liked very much. The simple color scheme of the room calmed her and, feeling comfortable, Hinata slowly stopped shaking.

Hinata liked Sasuke's house, it was cozy. She always felt that the Hyugga mansion was too big, but that was the Hyugga way. The Hyugga district was smaller than the Uchiha's, but there houses where huge, towering mansions. The Uchiha's had more land, but there houses where not as big.

Hinata remembered a time when the Uchiha district was bustling with life, a time when the only way to tell that you had entered the Uchiha district was all the Uchiha family crests around. The Hyugga compounds have never been like that, once you entered, you felt instantly dwarfed by the towering buildings around you.

Time pasted and Sasuke eventually entered the room with a tray of tea. He placed the tray on the table and sat down a good distance away from Hinata on the couch. After offering Hinata a cup, which she took gratefully, he pored himself a cup and they lapsed into a comfortable silence.

"Arigato Uchiha-san," she said taking a long sip.

"I'm sorry for scaring you earlier," he said, not looking at her. "I didn't recognize you."

Hinata looked at him, and with a small smile said, "Its okay Uchiha-san." He looked at her and mirrored her smile for a split second in attempt to be hospitable. "Ano, I wish to apologize too," she said. "I didn't realize where I was, I did not mean to trespass into your property."

Sasuke looked at her for a few moments before saying anything. "You've been coming here for a while," he half stated, half asked.

"Y-yes, n-not intentionally," she said embarrassed. Sasuke gave her a strange look, and Hinata explained. "A-ano, I come here when… what happens is, u-um, i-it's like um…" Hinata didn't know exactly know how to explain it. She sighed, "W-well your garden has become s-somewhat of a escape for me. I stumbled onto this place one day, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going and ended up here, then I just k-kept ending up here," Hinata finished. She was so embarrassed, she had to work up the courage just to look at him, but when she did, she was surprised to find hin nodding his head.

He looked at her surprised face and smirked. "I do that to sometimes," Hinata smiled, feeling less like a freak in his presence. The two sat in a comfortable silence, drinking there tea, before a question popped into Sasuke's mind. "Hyugga," he said. Hinata looked over to him.

"Y-you can call me H-Hinata if you w-want." She said, showing him he had her attention.

"Hinata-s-san," he said, still being formal. "What is it you do when you come here?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound to curious.

Hinata looked at him, "W-well, a-all flowers are d-different, s-some need lots of w-water, and some need lots of s-sunshine. So when I see dry soil, I water them, or when I see a flower in a shaded area I move it." she said watching for a reaction. Sasuke didn't really give her one.

"So you know a lot about flowers?" he asked her, showing a little more interest.

"I g-guess, I used to tend to my mothers garden," she said watching him. The weels in his head were clearly turning, Hinata could almost see them through the young mans eyes, but she had no idea as to why.

"You used to?" he asked her.

"Y-yes, I tended the garden after m-my mother passed away, u-until my father took the garden out, and turned it into another t-training area," she said sadly.

"I see," Sasuke said standing up. He walked over to a window and cast his gaze through it. "After I came back," he said simply. "I decided to clean up the Uchiha district after realizing how bad I had let it get." He paused, though he still kept his gaze out side. Hinata watched and listen to him intently, knowing that what ever he was sharing with her was personal, and most likely important. "I decide to start with that garden," he said. Finally he turned to her, his expression solemn, and there eyes meet. "Because it was my mother's garden," Hinata's eyes widened with sadness. "But I don't know much about taking care of it," he said breaking the eye contact they had held. His hand brushed through his hair and rubbed the back of his head, then neck. "So I was thinking… that maybe you could help me… with that," he finished lamely.

Hinata looked at him, for a moment, he didn't look like the last Uchiha, or the great Sasuke. For that moment, he looked like Sasuke Uchiha, a human, in need of her help.

"Of course, I'd be happy to help you," she replied with an honest smile.

That was just a little preview, though Im not sure I should continue with this, what do you guys think? **Review if you want me to continue!**


End file.
